This is wrong, but it feels right
by comexonxgetxLOUD
Summary: When Cece & Logan admit their feelings to each other, and start secretly dating. Rocky's not happy about it, she thinks it's wrong. When she tries to tell Georgia & Jeremy they don't believe her...but one things for sure, Rocky won't rest until Cece & Logan's relationship is exposed. will true love survive between these two?
1. admitting feelings

**hey, i just had the idea so i just had to type it and show it to you :) hope you like it, it may change into a multi-chapter depending how it goes enjoy :) btw this is where Georgia and Jeremy get married, oohh let's also pretend Rocky & Logan never kissed :P**

**Disclaimer: i do not own "shake it up" Disney and the writers/producers do :)**

* * *

Logan's POV-

i just don't know how much l can hide my feelings for her anymore. i know it's wrong but i can't help it! and yet she's about to become my step sister. i pull off that i hate her, but it's just a act, to be honest i've liked her since i met her, i didn't really want to fire her, but she was terrible at the job! but it was adorable at the same time. now this would be the part where Ty or Deuce would say "you've got it bad dude" but i already know it, without them telling me. but the thing is they can't know about my feelings towards CeCe, they wouldn't understand, they would just say eww and that's wrong and stuff like that, heck no! even Flynn doesn't know, and we've become like peanut butter and Jelly, and-

"HELLO!?" CeCe shouted damn she's so hot when she's mad

"Hey" i replied "what's up?"

"Nothing, you've been starring at me zoned out for the last 10 minutes" she said a little freaked out, opp's maybe i should tell her.. "doing it again" she also said

"opps" i replied "look Cece I've got to tell you something"

"what is it? oohh is there a chocolate fountain at the wedding?" she asked...wow she's adorable

"no...well yes there is one, but that's not what i want to say!" i said answering her question also stating there's something else i want to say damn she looks so good in the dress she's wearing, that shade of blue looks so good on her

"yay! and what is it Logan? you can tell me, we're about become step siblings!"

i sigh "this isn't particualy easy to say, and i don't know how you would react to this so here goes"

"look before you do" she interrupts me "I've got to know, why do you hate me so much? i was actually hoping we could be friends now that your dad is marring my mom" she says sighing

"i was hoping the same thing" i said but we all know that i want to be with her

"really?" she said with a hopeful look in her eye's wow i love her, she's so adorable

"yeah, well i wouldn't lie to you" i said slightly convivially cause she looks like she isn't going to believe me

"really?" oh boy she doesn't believe me

i sigh "yea-ye- no, the truth is i don't want to be friends with you..."

"what?" she interrupted me i see tears falling in her eyes, wait what? "well if you don't want to be friends with me then i better go, goodbye Logan" she turns away and begins to walk off but i grab her arm and pull her back "Logan what are you do-" i don't let her finish that question, i crashed my lips on to her's before she could say another word

Cece's POV-

omg omg Logans kissing me! this is my first kiss, and it's with my soon-to-be-step-brother, to be honest I've always loved him, i just covered my feelings by picking fights with him. after about 5 seconds i kiss him back, and he smiles into the kiss? hey considering this is my first kiss i think i'm good at it, considering he's smiling, but it soon turns into a make out session. i'm trapped into his arms my back pressed up to the wall and i'm enjoying the kiss, but after about 2 minutes he pulls away but i think it was for air, cause he's breathing pretty heavy...did i mention he looks pretty hot in his outfit? i could of stayed kissing him for a lot longer, i mean i'm a dancer i'm used to it, but Logan needs it, stupid air! but we are still pretty close my arms are wrapped around his neck, his hands are on my waist and our foreheads are still touching...

"Cece!" i heard him yell

"i'm sorry what?" i replied

"you okay, you've been zoned out for 10 minutes?" he asked, awww he's so concerned

"yes i'm fine, i was just thinking about the kiss" i replied

"did you like it?" he asked worryingly

"yeah...i did, it was my first kiss"

"really" he sounded confused "i would of thought someone as gorgeous as you would of had your first kiss by now"

"awwww" he's so sweet "but wait what does this make us?"

"i don't know, but i'm hoping this would make it up" i was confused "Cece Jones will you be my girlfriend?" is he stupid or what?

"i don't know...YES" i hugged him you have no idea how long I've been wanting him to say that!

he hugged back, as he did he said "but no one must know about this"

"absolutely" then we pulled away and he kissed me again, but as just before it turned into a make out session...

"WHAT THE HECK?!" we pulled away wide eyed, the voice belonged to by best friend Rocky, uh-oh this isn't going to end good

as she came towards us, she demanded again... "Cecilia Jones you tell me what the heck you were with Logan right now, or i swear this is going to end ugly...and by the looks of things, your not done yet"

me and Logan looked each other and we noticed my arms were still around his neck, and his hands were still on my waist...i could get used to this...SNAP OUT OF IT your best friend just caught you and Logan kissing each other, he took his hands off my waist, i removed my arms and he took a step away from me

"oh no! no need for that, i already caught you red handed! so i'm asking you one more time, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TWO DOING? AND WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON INSIDE YOUR HEADS!?"

"well...er...um...well...you see..." we both stutted, trying to get over the fact that we were just caught kissing each other by Rocky

"no explanation" i don't understand what's wrong with her... "well i wonder what your mom" she said pointing at me " and your dad" she added pointing at Logan "would think to this!"

now it was our time to freak out about this "NOO" we both shouted, they couldn't know about this, there's no way in hell they would except this

"you know what Rocky?" i said, it's about time i stand up for me and Logan, i love him and no one is going to stop me...urgh that would of been a good thing to say out loud...

"what?" she added, wow she is not acting like a friend at the moment, let along a best friend

"you may not except this, but i'm in love with Logan!" i took a deep breath, this is going to be a long speech

Rocky's POV (short)-

so let me recap for you, i was sent by Georgia and Jeremy to go and find Cece & Logan -they were in different rooms of course- i started looking for them, after about 5 minutes i almost gave up, until i saw them and i wasn't expecting to see what i was seeing! that's just wrong that is why i shouted what the heck there's no way in hell i am going to except this, this may seem hard on Cece, but i'm going to make her choose, me or Logan, it's obvious who she's going to choose, there's no way in hell she's going to choose a guy over her best friend...right? anyway you know what's happening now...

Logan's POV-

SHE LOVES ME!

SHE LOVES ME!

SHE LOVES ME!

SHE LOVES ME!

SHE LOVES ME!

that is all that's ringing inside my head! as soon as she said the words my heart skipped a beat! she took a deep breath after that, that i know that this is going to be a long speech of her's...but i couldn't care less! SHE LOVES ME!

"Rocky, you will listen to me, he stole my first kiss, i only acted like i hated him so you wouldn't figure it out that i like him like that! i've liked him from day one! and now that i see him practically everyday, only made my feelings for him grow stronger! i cannot change how i feel about Logan, and i'm his girlfriend now! and i couldn't care less how you feel about this, a true and proper best friend will stick by my decisions no matter how crazy that they are...that's what love does to you! it makes you do crazy things, and i'm proud by the fact that i can call him my boyfriend, this may be risky, crazy and stupid, but no matter how many obstacles there are in the way i'm still going to be his girlfriend, i'm still going to love him with all my my heart! and you certainly cant change that" she said enthusiastically and she's right

"Logan, is that true?" Rocky asked me, i cannot believe i'm about to talk to her..

"Yes Rocky it is" i put my arm around Cece "i'm in love with Cece and i don't plan on falling out of love with her!"

"aww" Cece said she's really adorable

Rocky's POV-

eh, nothings going to change that, well how about if i do this...

"Cece you have to choose"

"WHAT?!" i got shouted by both of them

"you heard me!, Cece it's either him or me!"

"ROCKY i cannot beleive your making me do this! a proper friend would stand by me in every crazy decision i make! but your not proper friend to me! so my choice is Logan!"

"what" i said shocked

"really" i heard come from Logan, i really want to punch this jerk for doing this to my best friend

"Cece, he's just brain washed you! come on, i'll get you out of this mess! i will tell your mom that she can't marry his father! that Logan's been blackmailing you, we can move FAR FAR away from Chicago i don't care Cece, just listen to me!" i grab her hand and she pulls it away from me

"NO!, Logan's not brainwashed me, if anything it's you, you want me to move away from the person i love, your threatening to stop the wedding, i can't let you do that Rocky! your not canceling the wedding! if anything your UNINVITED! get out of my face you selfish cow i don't want to see you ever again, if you can't expept me and Logan being together then your no friend of mine!" okay those words hurt

"Fine if that's what you want, then fine, i'll tell your mom i can't be a bridesmaid and i am forever walking out your life!" with that i stopped of to find Georgia to tell her EVERYTHING!

Logan's POV-

I CANNOT BELIEVED SHE JUST DID THAT, SHE CHOOSE ME OVER HER BEST-FRIEND! WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND AM I?

"are you okay?" i ask her

"i'm fine! i have you and my family and that's all i need" she answers my question

" are you sure... i never wanted you to end your friendship with Rocky" i said

"well i never wanted it to end like that...but it did, it's her fault for making me choose, she wasn't being a proper friend to me about this whole thing, but i have a new best friend...you and your my boyfriend and that's all i need, we could be homeless, we could be broke **(1) **but i couldn't care less!" she states and that's all i need to hear

"i love you" i tell her, and for the first time in my life it actually means something to both of us

"i love you too" she replies and i swear i'm never going to get sick of hearing that

and with that i kissed her, and it seamed never ending

-end-

* * *

**so what did you think to it?**

**1) line from Justin Beiber's song as long as you love me i do not own this line, or the song, or Justin Beiber**


	2. Cover stories

**hey! so wow i weren't expecting so many reviews, sorry for not updating in a few days, I've been really busy with school & homework...sorry! here's the next chapter of the two shot, if you want me to make it a multi chapter let me know :) **

**Replies:**

**Lexi: thanks, here's the next one!**

**michelle: haha, just wait and see, andi know i can right cute stuff :)**

**TarynRobertson: haha well enjoy this part :)**

**Blue fire: sure! i'll start that over the weekend :)**

**Darknight8: well now you don't have to wait :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**i do not own shake it up, or the characters used in this two shot **

**enjoy! :)**

**WARNING:**

**has a few minor swear words and does have a mention of sex in...sorry bout that**

* * *

-back with Cece & Logan-

Cece's POV-

i can't believe this is happening! i got my first boyfriend! i got my first boyfriend! but i lost my best-friend in the process...oh shit! i pulled away from the kiss and Logan looked at me with concern

"What's up?" he asked me

"Rocky, nuff said" i replied answering the question

"urgh" he groaned "can't you let that go now?"

"don't you understand?" i started while he looked at me confused "SHE'S GOING TO TELL OUR PARENT'S IF WE DON'T GET TO THEM NOW!"

Logan's POV-

as soon as she said those words, i swear i felt my heart drop and my eye's widened oh zam what are we going to do? wait why aren't i saying this out loud...?

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" i asked while shouting a little...opps

"we're going to have to run to our parent's and while we're around them, we're going to act like we're not dating...and it includes the future as well" she said...and my heart dropped further

"what...i can't just pretend nothings happening with us" i said

"you did a good job covering that you liked me for the first 6 months... we're just going to have to wait for when we get a chance to spend free time together...or when we get the house to our selves" she replied, and i swear my face lighted up, with out it meaning to...stupid hormones! i have one dirty mind...but what can i say i am i hormonic 16 year old boy **(ooh also they are both 16 instead of whatever age they are in the actural show) **and then she face palmed her self

Cece's POV-

i swear, after i said those last words his face lighted up with glee...then i thought about what i said and then it hit me like a ton of bricks i physically and mentally face palmed her self...

"NOT...LIKE...THAT" i soon added, and his face just dropped "just wait a while, until we're ready and we can actually be together without sneaking around" then his face lightened up again...i'm pretty sure it's his hormones, i mean he is 16 and hormonic...i guess i'm a bit the same STOP IT CECE THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THIS...YOUR EX BEST-FRIEND IS ABOUT TO TELL YOUR MOM AND HIS DAD WHAT YOU TOO ARE UP TOO...GET IT TOGETHER!

"okay..." he then replied, "so what are we going to do?"

"we run" i answered

"what?" he sounded puzzled

"we run to our parents... i'm pretty sure they're in the same room as each other, and we need a cover story...and fast!"

"okay...how about we say you went to the restroom...i saw you go, you didn't come back for 5 minutes so i went looking for you, then we bumped into each other, we sorta got a little lost, cause we were fighting and weren't concentrating on where we're going and you've gotta admit this place is huge!" he said coming up with our cover story

"okay...that's a great start...then we got talking to each other...worked together to get back on track...and as soon as we knew where we are, it was getting closer to the start of the ceremony so we legged it to the room" i then finished our cover story and we both knew it

"THAT'S GREAT!" he shouted happily and i laughed "you know Cece, your smarter then people say you are!" he complimented me, aww isn't he sweet

"thanks! but i wouldn't of been able to finish it if you hadn't come up with the start!"

"thanks Cece!"

"no problem...this may not be hard considering they think we were working together...maybe we should become friends!"

he interrupted me "what...i don't want to be friends with you...i wanna be your boyfriend! are you breaking up with me after about half an hour?" he's jumping to the wrong conclusion...what a idiot at times...but it's adorable!

"i meant to say around our parents..." i finished

"oh...well this is awkward" he said and i just laughed

"but i found it adorable" i said

"oh really...maybe i should be a idiot at more times...eh?"

"did i say that part out loud?"

"yes...yes you did" he said leaning into me but i pulled away and he looked confused...again

"not now...we've got to go to our parents" i told him

"oh yeah...i nearly forgot about that part..." he said

"let's just go..." i said

and with that we ran off... holding hands...he's so sweet!

* * *

-meanwhile with Rocky **(don't forget she's really mad, she is not being a bitch, if anyone has a go at me for making Rocky like this i will scream)**-

Rocky's POV-

hahaha she's not going to get away with this one! i'm going to tell both parent's what they are up to...and she's not going to make up some excuse cause when I've told them, it will be too late for them, they will never be able to make it into the room their parent's are in from where they are to be able to stop me ohh look we're here SHOW TIME! i walk into the room and see Georgia and Jeremy on a different side of a non see through screen...you see Georgia has this thing on every bad luck thing on a wedding she believes, and that's why she also believes that's why her first marriage failed, not having the bridesmaids in the shade of blue she wanted, the bride & groom seeing each other before the ceremony starts all that shit there is... anyway like i said SHOW TIME!

"well...?" they both said at the same time...wow freaky...sorta in all fairness they are concerned where there children are _missing_ in their eye's anyway

"welll there's no easy way to say this..."

"WHAT?" they both yelled at the same time "did something bad happen to them" wow this is REALLY getting weird

"NO..." i said...but it depends how you want to take it

"oh...go on" Georgia said...finally someone talking by them selves...while Jeremy's playing what sound's like angry birds **(1) **on his mobile so i walked up to him and took it off him

"Jeremy" is started "this is not the time to play angry birds!"

"sorry!" he muttered

"Jeremy" Georgia half shouted... "our children have gone missing and your playing on angry brids **(1) **men..."

"er...that's what i want to talk to you about...Logan & Cece..." i said

"go on" they both said...really are they both back to that?

"the thing is i saw..."

* * *

**mwhahahaha i'm leaving it there hahah making it into a 3 shot now hahaha :P**

**hi...**

**jk i bet i had you going for there! ;)**

* * *

-with Cogan-

Logan's POV-

so we arrived outside the door, just in time too cause we heard Rocky say...the thing is i saw... and we didn't waste another heartbeat, we were in the room in a millisecond!

"LOGAN...CECE" our parents shouted happily!

"GAHHH" Rocky said a little too loud

"what's up Rocky...something getting on your nerves? getting a headache?" Cece said smirking damn she's hot, it's taking everything of me not to kiss her right now

"what? no...did i say that a little loud?"

"yes...yes you did" we all say

"oh...opps"

"so where were you?" my dad asked

"this should be good" i heard Rocky mumble, i think Cece heard it to cause she glared at her

"anyway..." i started, me and Cece told them our cover story and i swear i heard Rocky snort a couple of times, well she did catch us in a near make out session

"and so that's what happened" Cece then finished

"oh" both our parents said and Rocky then snorted again she is getting on my nerves

"so you two are friends now...right?" Georgia asked us

"yes" we both said...and once again que the snorting from Rocky...there it is, now she's done it

"ye know Rocky" i started "if you've got something to say...share it with the rest of us..."

"oh i will!" Rocky replied and added "that is just a cover story!"

"what do you mean?" my dad asked

"yeah rocky, what do you mean" me and Cece asked acting sweetly, how is Cece so perfect?

"you know exactly what i mean!" she answered

"no, no we don't" we replied

"okay...what the hell is going on here?" Georgia asked then Ty, Flynn, Deuce and i think her name's Tinka walked in

"okay you guys, the Ceremony is starting in 10 minutes..where is-oh never mind their here" Deuce said

"yeah, and Rocky was telling us something...what is it that you've got to say?" my dad asked

"might as well tell everyone" she muttered, then she said normally "i saw Cece and Logan in a near make out session!" she said smirking at me and Cece, doesn't she know we planned something if she did this...idiot...we're not idiots!

"WHAT?!" everyone else said while we and Cece...

"WHAT?...EWW! ME AND HIM/HER DON'T BE DISGUSTING ROCKY!" we both shouted standing up, i gotta admit, it hurts saying and hearing those words, but i know it's only acting

"oh don't play innocent!" Rocky added "you two know i saw it!"

"per-lease Rocky, me and Logan...eww, that's like me and Flynn kissing each other!" Cece said did i tell you she's an amazing actress! no? now you know, she's perfect!

"Eww" Flynn said

"exactly...and Flynn i didn't mean i would, it was just an example!" Cece said

"oh okay!" Flynn said returning to himself yet again

"and Rocky...me kissing Cece, that's stupid it be like kissing my sister, if i had one that is...considering Cece's my soon to be step sister, but if i had a real one...ye get it" i said, again this hurts

"you know Rocky...no-one likes a tale teller" Ty said

"Rocky, i cannot believe that you would make up something like this to split up our parents" me and Cece said

"Rocky" Georgia said "you can come to the wedding and the reception, but after this day, do not come by our home anymore, you are unwelcome, it pains me to say this, but what's done is done, it cannot be undone, i am sorry Rocky, but this is what it has to be! and besides that, we're moving"

"hunny, i thought we were gonna tell them after the ceremony" my dad said

"opps" Georgia said

"it's okay" my dad said

"WE'RE MOVING?" me, Cece & Flynn shouted

"yes, i hope your not mad?" our parent's said...well Georgia is my soon to be step mom, so i'm calling her my parent now

"NO! WE'RE HAPPY!, where are we moving to?" we said and asked

"we'll talk to you about it tonight, cause right now...we've got a wedding to go to!" Georgia said and we all go to the ceremony except me and Cece

"well let's go and watch our parent's get married" Cece said

"yeah" i said while hugging her "and you never know...maybe it will be us someday" shit did i say that?

"maybe, if you play your cards right" Cece said, i kissed her on the lips and then we pulled away and watched our parent's get married and we both couldn't stop smiling.

-THE END!-

* * *

**so that's the end of the two shot! hopped you like it, if you want me to make it into a multi-chapter just review or PM telling me you want me to, i don't mind!**

**might type to you soon **

**comexonxgetxLOUD out! :P**


	3. Logan & Cece's frustration

**Hey! so i'm suprised the amount of reviews i got for 2 chapters! and i'm glad you liked the story...so...**

**i'm making it into a multi-chapter for you :) cause i'm nice XD **

**Replies:**

**well this goes for all reviews: well...here it is! here's the multi-chapter that you've been waiting for hahah :P**

**Disclaimer:**

**i do not own shake it up Disney does! :)**

**enjoy:**

* * *

-after the wedding-

Logan's POV-

well today's been a emotional rollercoster, especially for me and Cece as today was filled with Drama from Rocky, Love for me and Cece and happiness for our parents...sure their now related and Cece's now my step sister, but we're not blood related so i don't really see the problem with us being together, except from the part we have to sneak around and stuff...but luckily our parent's are going on their honeymoon tonight, so we get the apartment to ourselfs and once they get back we're moving to a bigger house! how cools that...right!

"HELLO?!" Flynn shouted in my ear hole, why am i getting a sense of da'ja'vo?

"oh hey Flynn" i replied

"you okay, you've been playing with your food for about 5 minute's and now it looks like a dogs dinner.." he asked me

i looked down...yikes it doesn't look very appetizing now i asked the waiter for a new dish "sorry little guy" i messed up his hair "i was just thinking about the move to my- i mean our new house!"

"yeah...we need somewhere bigger considering there's 5 of us living together, and possibly more if my mom get's pregnant in the future" Flynn said and i just chuckled

"hey, if they do have a child together, what would you have a younger brother or sister?" i asked him "i would have a sister"

"i dunno, depends really" Flynn asked "what happens, happens i can't predict the future!"

"oh well, us kids get the house to ourselves" i said smiling

"but no party's" my new mom said

"aww" me, Flynn & Cece whinned, wait when did Cece get here? gosh that sounds bad, me not acknowledging my girlfriends is present

"Mom" Cece started "where's the restroom in this place?"

"down the hall take a left, go all the way down that hall, take a right, go up the stairs, go all the way down that hall, take another right, then a left and your there" Georgia said

"mom, isn't there just a lift?" Cece asked

"nope" Georgia said, knowing Cece she'll get lost so i'm gonna help her

"i'll walk with her if you want Georgia" i said "i got all the directions"

"don't be silly...call me mom!" Georgia said "and thanks Logan, i don't want her getting lost...by herself this time anyway, if you do get lost, you'll be there with her!"

"exactly what i was thinking" i lied

"Come on then Logan" Cece said "i'm bursting to go" as we made our way to the door, unfortunately this didn't get unnoticed by rocky cause when we got to the door...she was there...

"where do you two think your going?" she asked god she can be so annoying!

"Restroom" Cece answered

"really...you think i'm going to believe that?" she said

"you should, cause that's where i'm going!" Cece said getting a bit frustrated and i could tell

"so why's he going with you?" she asked pointing at me, wow i get called he now!

"i didn't fully understand the directions, it was like direction soup, and he's coming with me so i don't get lost...by myself"

"i still say he's brain washed you Cece...this is not you! come back and we can put this whole day behind us!" Rocky said

"OH MY GOD!" i say frustrated "look here! it's YOUR fault that Cece choose me instead of you!" i hissed, but i didn't stop there "YOU made her choose, YOUR the one who wrecked your friendship with her YOUR the one who can't except the fact we're together YOUR the one being a cow at the moment! I didn't brain wash her, this was decided mutually okay got it cause YOUR the one who ruined everything you and Cece had! and YOUR the one in a mood about it!" and with that Cece pushed past her, i followed Cece and Rocky as just left standing there with a dumbfounded look on her face, she has NO proof what so ever that me and Cece are together so she can't go round spreading our relationship to people! once we got a safe enough distance from where the party i hold her hand and i swear call me cliche' but everytime i touch her i feel butterflies, and electricity and this can only mean to me she's the one!

* * *

**and that's chapter 3!**

**you guys glad i'm making this story to a multi-chapter?**

**sorry this isn't as big as the other 2 chapters, i just ran out of idea's and i wanted Jeremy & Georgia to leave for their honeymoon in the next chapter so...**

**i'll update soon!**

**check out my new shake it up story coming soon!**

**comexonxgetxLOUD out!**


	4. Surprise honeymoon!

**hey so here's another update for ya'll :D sorry for not updating for a few days..i've had a bit of homework to do :P**

**Replies:**

**TarynRoberson: glad you think it's amazing and here's ye update :P**

**lexi: first here's the update & second i'm not gonna make anyone cheat on anyone..i know what it's like to be cheated on...not gonna go into details lets just say a relationship should really be between 2 people and if your best friend keeps on saying break up with him then they have a secret relationship behind your back! just saying! and anyway i'm gonna make another shake it up love story between Rogan soon so they'll be together in that one**

**DarkNight18: haha yeah you all wanted a multi-chapter and i said i would if i got enough reviews and i'm glad your happy about it :) and my mum says you can't make everyone happy at once haha :P**

**brianna: glad you think this shake it up story is AWESOME lol! :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own shake it up Disney does :)**

* * *

-5 minutes later-

Cece's POV-

after i went to the restroom me and Logan had a quick make out session cause lets face it, when will the next time we'll be able to have one? i know our parent's are going on their honeymoon shortly, but there's still Flynn and no doubt Ty & Deuce will come round so we won't get a chance to do anything/ get any alone time...sadly anyway we're back where everyone else is...well outside the door anyway.

"can't we kiss one last time?" Logan asking me while pouting...aww he looks so cute but we can't!

"we can't, what if someone catches us...and this time we're not so lucky..." i say to him

"yeah i guess your right..but we have a whole two weeks!" Logan tells me, like i don't already know

"i know! and we'll try and get as much alone time as possible!" i tell him

"promise?" he asks me

"i promise!" i reply

and we went back into the ball room, we went over to our parents...of course we're not holding hands now..that would be pretty stupid

"thank god you didn't get lost!" my mom tells me

"yeah, we're okay!" Logan tells her

"right then, i do believe i have to dance with Cece and Logan dances with Georgia" **(heheh that part i am keeping the same!) **Jeremy says

"okay" me & Logan say and our parent's look at us strangely

"what?" we both ask, we've gotta stop doing that

"oh so it is weird" Georgia says

"i can see where she is coming from now" Jeremy says

"phew" i say under my breath

"ready to dance with me Cece?" Jeremy asks me

"ye, now or never" i reply

* * *

-1hr later-

Logan's POV-

so it's almost time for the newly weds to go on there honeymoon! i can't wait for that to be me and Cece! wait what am i thinking..we only started dating today and i'm already thinking about marring her...well i did say it in front of her and i didn't exactly get a no did i? although that did slip out by accident... but like i thought earlier she's the one...

"alright then" Cece started, see they don't know about their honeymoon, me, Cece, Flynn, her, Deuce, Dina, Ty, Tinka & Gunther all came together and organized a fund raiser & we used some of our own money, for them to go on their honeymoon...well they do know their getting one, but they think it's only Tenerife **(is that spelt right?)** their going to Mauritius! it's a lovely little island in the Indian ocean and about 2,000 kilometers away from the south east coast of Africa, yeah i'm kinda a nerd when it comes to Geography (**i'm just on Wikipedia haha)** but don't tell Cece, anyway "Mom Jeremy, which i think it's okay to call you dad now right?" everyone just laughed a little at that

"of course you can Cece, you can call me whatever you want to!" i heard my dad say

"anyway, me and Jeremy haven't exactly seen eye-to-eye, well i didn't like him that much at the beginning, i mean our first Christmas together wasn't exactly bad but it wasn't exactly good, i mean i had a dream where i got took to the past & future... my mum and Jeremy did take a break for a couple of days...but it was my fault, even though i said sorry back then...i'm saying sorry again now..but hey if i hadn't of called Jeremy on christmas day none of us would of been here today am i right? yeah i'm right! so i'd like to say a congratulations to my mom & Jeremy, and happy wedding day and many many more days to come cause honestly i have never met anyone more perfect for my mom since my biological dad... Jeremy welcome to the family" everyone clapped at that heart felt speech, when did she come up with that...Georgia is now crying but i'm pretty sure they're tears of joy and i swear i see a tear roll down my dad's cheek as well "okay calm down" Cece then continued "okay first i'd like to welcome up to the stage with me Logan" Rocky snorted at that, oh did i mention she's sat opposite me "Flynn, Deuce, Dina, Ty, Tinka, Gunther & Rocky" and we all went onto the stage the order went Cece, Flynn, me, Deuce, Dina, Ty, Gunther, Tinka & Rocky i had a feeling that Rocky would be at the complete opposite end to Cece, anyway Cece then passed the microphone to Flynn

"so mom, Jeremy" he started "to say thank you, well mainly mom anyway, come on face Jeremy, you've only been around for a year" we all nodded our heads at that, then he passed the microphone to me

"For all the hard work you've raising/looking after us" i said then passed it to Deuce

"For hiring me to look after Flynn the times you've had to work" some people laughed at that then Deuce passed it to Dina

"For raising your daughter so well, and that i'd end up being one of her best friends" she said then passed the mic to Ty

"For being like a second mom to me!" Ty said then passed the microphone to Gunther and Tinka

"well you really haven't done much to us..but you've welcomed us into your lovely home" they both said wow that is freaky especially with those accents anyway Tinka passed it to her

"so we hope you'll except our gift for your honeymoon" she said then me & Cece gave them the tickets

"now be of with you, you have to be at the airport in a hour!" Cece said while Georgia looked at the tickets

"Mauritius?! THANK YOU I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO!" Georgia says

"then go! you crazy love birds & don't worry about the packing we did it for you" i said

"come on Jeremy!" Georgia said

"Lets go! " my dad said and with that they left for there honeymoon!

* * *

**how was that? i'll update soon :D**

**comexonxgetxLOUD out!**


	5. Movie day and fallin asleep

**Hey guys! so this is the next chapter of this story! hope you like it! **

**Replies:**

**Darknight18: haha! i understand, although i don't really spend much time with ma cousins to be honest oh well.. but in all fairness they are annoying. so i get where your coming from, and my brother is extremly annoying, when i have my music on he comes in and dances like a idiot, when i have my friends around he won't leave my room even though we don't want him in and we ask him politely and he comes in when i'm doing my homework...what's worse i've started doing coursework! oh did i mention he doesn't even knock when he comes in...? lol**

**TarynRobertson: haah i know i can write cute stuff! =D although i don't know how... hmm **

**Jemmivoice: thanks! i glad you found the chapter soooo good lol. and i know right! even though they are now step siblings they aren't blood related! I've seen so many Rocky & Logan stories, so i thought i would do a different one! :) and i will continue with the story! i promise, until i feel like it needs ending or whatever haha :P**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shake it up, the characters used, Disney does, i only own this plot line :)**

* * *

-the next day-

Cece's POV-

it's the following day of yesterdays events. Let's recap what happened yesterday:

1) Me and Logan started dating,

2) Rocky found out about me and Logan dating,

3) Rocky & me fell out

4) Rocky tried to tell everyone about mine and Logan's relationship

5) no one believed Rocky so everyone's just plain ignoring her

6) we surprised our parent's with a honeymoon to Mauritius which leaves me, Logan & Flynn home alone PARTAYYYY!

"Cece!" my wonderful boyfriend snaps me out of my thoughts! i like the sound of that boyfriend

"Hey!" i said

"well Flynn's gone out to his friends, i just dropped him off" he said putting his hands on my waist

"really?" i asked

"yup" he replied and then we kissed

"lets watch a movie!"

"why?" he asked

"you know a romantic one" i started "so we could curl up on the sofa together... share a bowl of popcorn..."

"you know i like the sound of that, i'll put the popcorn in the microwave and while you get dressed, you do know it's midday right?" he asked

"WHAT?!" i shouted and he just chuckled, i looked at my alarm clock and it was midday, huh i slept that long, that's not like me...pssh who am i kidding it's exactly like me!

* * *

-10 mins later-

Logan's POV-

so Cece has just got changed she its wearing a baby pink crop top and white short shorts! damn! you have no idea what this girl can do to me! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT LOGAN! we only started dating yesterday! urgh!

"so what do you wanna watch?" i asked her snapping out of my thoughts

"hunger games!" she answered

"okay" i said as she put the DVD in i wrapped my arm around her and we cuddled on the sofa watching the movie!

* * *

-after the film-

Still Logan's POV-

Cece fell asleep on my shoulder...aw she looks so adorable when she's sleeping, i know Flynn's mom is bringing Flynn back so i turned off the Tv with the remote, but there's nothing to do...soon enough boredem and tiredness came over me, i guess 5 minutes can't hurt, and i feel asleep resting on Cece's head

* * *

**okay how was that! i know it's short but i thought it would be a good place to leave the chapter!**

**Review for chapter 6!**

**comexonxgetxLOUD out!**


	6. Nearly getting caught!

**hey guys! SOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYYYYY for not updating this story in AGES! i guess a bit of writers block! and i PROMISE i'll have my Rogan story up soon! i have the first chapter written i just havrn't had the time to upload it -_- i am i plonker lol! anyway here's the next chapter hope ya'll like it!**

**Replies:**

**DarkNight18: aawww thanks! glad you understand me, and trust me, he's soo god damn annoying and plain awkward the majority of the time! and trust me if only i could turn back the clock and stop him being born i would. but saying that he's still my brother. but when you put my cousins and my brother in the same room well... lets just say it's more hectic then traffic in a capital of a country! shouting, screaming giving me a earache the list can go on! gaahh! and that is why i don't see my cousins very often, cause they are plain annoying. -_-**

**Guest: glad you love my story and i'm hoping this chapter is longer then the last! :D**

**Mysticwaters45: well you see, everyone's mad at her cause they think Rocky made up the lie about Cece & Logan being together, cause basically everyone thinks it's wrong, so that's why Cece & Logan have to keep the relationship a secret and no-one can find out, otherwise they will face the consequences, but don't worry they still talk to Rocky if they absolutely have to, but they all make up in the end...maybe... :P**

**pebbles: well here's the next chapter :D**

**TarynRobertson: i know right! i have my cute lovey dovey writing skills, although i'm not in a relationship, i've actually been single for a while -_- but who cares! but it's weird right?**

**sunshine: i know right! not many people ship Cogan, cause mainly all i see is Rogan stories, but considering they aren't blood related, it shouldn't be a problem and i wanted to do something different, so here it is! :D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shake it up or the characters, Disney does! **

**enjoy the chapter!** **oh sorry for any mistakes i'm using my mobile to update for you! so that's why it's set out as a script for this chapter! :P**

* * *

-several hours later-

Cogan: *asleep in each others arms on the sofa*

* * *

-outside the apartment-

Flynn: thanks Mrs Haylor **(1)** for having me around to play with Joe! **(2)**

Mrs Haylor: your welcome Flynn, and call me Joan **(3)**, you've come around loads of times, so you can call me Joan.

Flynn: okay Mrs Hay... i mean Joan

Joan: ha that's gonna get some getting used to! are you sure someone is in?

Flynn: yeah i'm sure! My sister or my new step brother should be in, if not both of them!

Joan: oh, but do you want to knock on the door to make sure? i mean i don't want you being locked out if no ones in!

Flynn: well sure just to be on the safe side, and i do have my own key, so i can easily get in if no-ones in.

Joan: oh! well then i'll leave you too it!

Flynn: okay! Bye Joan!

Joan: bye Flynn! *leaves*

Flynn: well i better knock on the door just in case *knocks on the door*

* * *

-inside-

Logan: *wakes up to the sound of Flynn's knocking*

Flynn: Guys are you in there? if so answer the door!

Logan: *eyes widen and shakes Cece* Cece...Cece wake up

Cece: *wakes up a little groggy* hmm... hello baby

Logan: hello baby to you to, but right now we have company

Cece: we do, who?

Logan: Flynn!

Cece: huh?

Logan: Flynn's home!

Cece: *wide awake and jumps off the sofa* right er... you er clean up and i'll jump in the shower so if he asks why we didn't answer the door when he walks in i'll just say i was in the shower and you will say...er

Logan: well i fell asleep on the sofa... which isn't basically a lie, i did fall asleep on the sofa

Cece: right, i better go cya! *runs inside the bathroom*

Logan: *clears up the mess from the popcorn, takes the bowl into the kitchen, empty's the spare, uneaten parts, puts the bowl in the dishwasher runs back into the living room and lies down on the sofa and pretends to be asleep*

Flynn: *opens the door* oh so it was unlocked...? huh... *shouts* ANYBODY HOME? *notices Logan asleep on the sofa* oh... *goes to him and shouts* LOGAN!

Logan: *shocked (and yes he actually fell back asleep) rolls off the sofa* OWW! not cool little dude

Flynn: *laughs"

Cece: *comes out in her dressing gown* alright! what's with all the noise in here? *notices Logan on the floor* oh my god what happened?

Logan: Flynn here walked in, then walked next to me and shouted LOGAN in my ear hole and causing me to wake up in shock and fall off the sofa

Cece:*burst out laughing*

Logan: it's not funny!

Cece: yes it is

Flynn: i know right

Logan: *mad a bit* okay...i guess it's a little funny *laughs a bit*

Cece: anyway i'm gonna get changed, cya! *walks into her bedroom*

Logan: pizza or Chinese for tea...?

Flynn & Logan: PIZZA!

Flynn: i'm off for a shower, but it maybe a cold one considering Cece was just in here, you call crusty's there's a menu on the coffee table *leave*

Logan: okay *calls Crusty's*

Deuce: *picks up* Crusty's pizzeria how may i help you?

Logan: hey Deuce it's Logan

Deuce: hey Logan, what up?

Logan: just wanting to order a pizza, getting woke up by Flynn no biggie...

Deuce: alright...so what do you want, the userall?

Logan: yes please, can you deliver please?

Deuce: sure! and it's on the house, cause you ordered it before 7pm

Logan: that's cool! how long will it be

Deuce: about half an hour, that okay?

Logan: perfect!

Deuce: would you like any drinks?

Logan: just bring up the usual smoothies me, Cece & Flynn have

Deuce: right! see you in 30 minutes!

Logan: thanks, bye! *hangs up*

Cece: *comes out wearing www.( )/random/(set?id=74242503) just take out the brackets oh and ignore the bag:P* how long until the pizza's here?

Logan: what, how did you know?

Cece: i heard you and Flynn shout pizza

Logan: oh and about half an hour

Cece: oh okay!

Logan: and we get it for free, and i ordered us some smoothies

Cece: you didn't have to

Logan: i know, i wanted to, for you

Cece: aww thanks

Logan: i know i'm a nice guy, and i ordered Flynn one to

Flynn: *walks in* ordered me one what?

Logan: a smoothie

Flynn: cool! my usual?

Logan: yep

Flynn: mega cool!

Cece & Logan: *laugh*

* * *

**hope you liked it, and i hope it's longer then the first, like i said sorry for any mistakes, i'm using my mobile :D**

**oh vote, if you think it's easier if i make it like this chapter is, or like the other chapters are set out...**

**Review for chapter 7!**

**comexonxgetxLOUD out!**

**peace!**


	7. Cece's feelin ill and Rocky's back!

**hey guys SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating this story in AGES! I've had really bad writers block with this...so yeah! and i will have the Rogan one that you want up by the end of the week! i promise! and I've not really had the time cause school have gave us homework for the holidays i mean it's the holidays...away from school...we need a break! and they give us homework it's just not right or fair! in my opinion oh and i'm gonna reply to your reviews on private messaging cause i cba to write them on the chapter, just incase my laptop goes all funny...it does that sometimes, and then overtimes my internet stops working! :L anyway here's the next chapter...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shake it up or the characters i only own the plot line**

* * *

-the next day-

Cece's POV-

so i woke up with a snotty nose, a banging headache and with a really bad cough & sneeze! oh great i'm ill and my whole body just basically feels weak and i just can't get out of bed by myself urgh! just great! i need to see if anyone's home...

"HELLO" i shouted "anyone home?" i sighed, and i'm waiting...and waiting until Logan came through the door

"hey, you alright" and then i coughed then sneezed

"do i look alright to you?!" i asked

"no..." he just mearly said, i love him, but sometimes he's just dumb

"well then.." i said "can you help me up? and what time is it?"

"first it's midday, and second sure...unless you want to go to the bathroom, then i can't help you there..." he said

"well it would help if you help me walk..and yes i do need to use the bathroom. just help me walk there and then leave while i do my business and then i'll shout you when i'm done...okay?" i just said

"alright"

* * *

-15 minutes later-

so now i'm just lying on the sofa while my wonderful boyfriend is making me some homemade chicken soup...huh i never knew he could cook eh oh well it smells bloody amazing! but one thing that is puzzling me...is where's Flynn

"hey babe" i said

"yeah?" he asked

"where's Flynn?" i asked

"out with Henry for the day"

"oh" i just said "okay"

"so we...have the place to our selves...again" he said carrying my soup and it smells delicious

"ill remember" i said

"oh yeah" he said sadly

"sorry.." i said "i don't want to get you ill"

"it's okay..here" he said giving me my soup

"thanks, but you didn't have to" i stated

"i know, i wanted to"

then there was a knock on the door

"who could that be?" i asked

"dunno, i'll have a look" he said walking to the door, and he answered it, and that turned out to be the last person i thought i would see...Rocky

"hey Cece" she said "mind if a come in?"

* * *

**and that's chapter 7! i know probably not my best! but i'm really suffering from a lot of writers block with this story at the moment so yeah! so if any of you have any ideas for me! please let me know! XD oh and before i forget, which one would you like first?**

**a) ****You've wrecked everything: Cece and Logan are that couple that aren't supposed to be together, but they are and they are liking the risk. But when Rocky ask's Logan out, what will they do? will they tell Rocky the truth or will they break up?**

**b) ****Truth or Dare :): Cece, Rocky, Logan, Ty, Tinka & Gunther have a massive slumber party and have a simple game of Truth or dare, things can be...changed for the 6 friends as feelings are revealed and they go out! when one couple makes a mistake. will they have a new born on the way? ooh and let me know which pairings you want :D**

**and this story may be on hiatus cause of my writers block -.- sorry bout that**

**Review for chapter 8!**

**peace!**


	8. What Does Rocky Want?

**I'm back! All i gotta say is WOW! 15 reviews for the last chapter! bloody hell! i'm glad your loving this story so much! and i can confirm that you've wrecked everything is going to be the first story uploaded... i may start truth or dare shortly or i may wait until this one or you've wrecked everything has finished...your gonna have to wait :) and thanks SO much for the idea's... i'll do a mash up of all of them, how it's gonna play out again your gonna have to wait! :P anyway here's the next chapter enjoy this one! :D**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shake it up or the characters...Disney does i only own the plot line!**

**enjoy! and i can't really reply to all 15 reviews... so i'm just gonna say thanks for the amazing idea's and thanks for reviewing here's chapter 8!**

* * *

-back in the Jones' apartment-

Logan's POV-

so let me tell you...it's NEVER a good thing to have your girlfriends ex best friend who tried to tell everyone about mine and Cece's relationship come knocking at the door...i'm pretty sure Cece's as curious as i am what she's doing here...hmm what is she doing here?

"Rocky what are you doing here?" i ask confused

"i came here to apologize!" she said and i swear i heard Cece laugh a little

"you came here...to apologize?!" Cece said i love her voice "Rocky i'm pretty sure your not! you crossed the line that day! you were cold hearted, trying to tell everyone about our relationship, wanting me to move away, almost cancelling the wedding! do you know how wrong it is! you nearly wrecked our parents wedding when they love each other!" wow i'm surprised she can say all this when she's like how she is! oh there's the cough and sneeze!

"Cece i'm truly really sorry! both of you i really am! you can't help how you feel about each other! even though i think this is wrong i am willing to but my pettieness aside and except the fact you two are in a relationship! i just want my best friend back!" she exclaims ..but if all that is true...why did do it in the first place when she knew it could wreck her and Cece's friendship!

"has Ty put you up to this?" i ask...i gotta know something seem's out of place here!

"no! i'm doing it with all my heart! this is my idea! my mess and i want to clean it up!" i don't honestly believe her Cece sighs...uh oh i know that sigh

"well.." she started i know what's coming next please don't do what i think your gonna do Cece! "if you are truly sorry..." and she's doing it "and if your willing to put up with mine and Logan's relationship then... i accept your apology!" and she ended it like i didn't want her to! stupid stupid stupid! i can see through Rocky this is clearly an act...but Cece can't!

"really?!" Rocky ask's and Cece nods her head "that's great!"

"now if you excuse me i'm ill and i need to throw up!" Cece said and she ran to the bathroom...she's so cute!

"what do you see in her?" i hear Rocky ask..I KNEW IT! she's faking!

"excusez-moi? **(1)**" i ask...what i know French..I've been to France before!

"i mean, why are you dating her?" she exclaims and i can feel myself getting mad! "you can have a much smarter girl, prettier, more popular, more athletic girl and yet you pick Cece!" she's hit the line..

"who...someone like you" i say sarcasicly

"i mean me... myself" she says and she's crossed the line and i waste no time in pinning her up against the wall

"Look" i start "Cece is the most beautiful, caring, talented girl i have ever met...sure she's not the smartest pea in the pod...but she's the most beautiful girl i have ever seen in my life! and i'd rather date her, then someone like you...cause you are a cow, who is tricking Cece in being her "friend" again, and your spiteful cause your jealous that you will never find love like me and Cece have" and with saying that i release her she's pissed me off now! and now Cece walks in..i hope she didn't hear anything "hey" i just say

"hey" she says back..huh...?

"i better be going now..i'm going out..bye Cece, Logan" she says and with that she leaves...good ridens to bad rubbish i say

"you know she's right" huh was that just Cece...she's confusing me now! "you can have any other girl you want and you pick me!"

"y-you over heard?" i ask her

"yes!" she starts "yes i did and i couldn't help but get emotional when you said all those things about me"

"oh" i just say..oh? i could say any word humanly possible and i say oh what is wrong with me?

"and i love you" she says pressing her lips on mine and i immediently respond but before it can get any further she pulls away "ill remember" and i pout

"so did you hear everything?" i ask her

"i did...let her have her fun and games..i'll just pretend to be friends with her until she cracks, if she wants to play, i'll play fire with fire" she just says and i can't help but feel amazed by this girl and she's all mine! man that sounds greedy...but hey it's true!

* * *

elsewhere in a dark ally-

Rocky's POV-

"so did you do it?" he asks

"i did it! and it's working.. i am now her "friend" again" i tell him

"great...and this is why i love you"

"i love you too...Gunther" and then everything else is a blur...but one things for sure...Cece & Logan's "little" secret is gonna be known by everyone..

* * *

**so that's chapter 8!**

**hoped you liked it! **

**Review for chapter 9!**

**i'm out...PEACE! **

**TBC**


	9. Hanging at Crusty's with Rocky &Gunther?

**hey guys! so here's the next chapter! hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Shake it up, Disney does**

**and i have decided to put the replies at the bottom of the story..it's just easier...**

* * *

a few days later-

Cece's POV-

so right now i'm on the way to meet up with Rocky at Crustys she's really giving this "friendship" ago isn't she... but i know i can't fall for her trap! and i'm not doing! she's not gonna get away with, whatever she's trying to get away with...like i said play fire with fire, i honestly don't know how long she can keep this on for..but i grantee she'll crack before much longer! anyway so she said she wants me to meet her new boyfriend, i wonder who it is..curious so as i got there i walked down the steps and i couldn't believe who her boyfriend is...it's Gunther?!

"hey" i said still wondering why Rocky would ever date Gunther, she hates him...well so i thought so anyway

"hey i'd like you to meet Gunther, sit down and have some pizza" Rocky said sweetly, remember it's a act, she's just using you! i sat down and ordered my usual

"so when did this start?" i asked them, they do look cute together actually..and there couple name could be Guntocky nooo that doesn't sound right hmm

"it started last week, we weren't sure how you would re-act so we didn't tell you" Gunther said in that annoy- wait that annoying accent isn't there? what is going on? and i thought of their couple name...Runther! yeah that sound's better!

"y-y-y-y-your accent... i-i-it's gone!" i manage out.. this is confusing me so much!

"yeah, he only uses that accent around his family, now he speaks fluent American, without the accent!" Rocky said "isn't this great!" what's great the fact that Gunther doesn't speak in that accent or that i never have to hear that annoying accent again...wait that is a good thing!

"very" i just say and my pizza gets here...hmm it's amazing!

"so Cece" Gunther starts "hows life been with Logan and Flynn...the two brothers"

"alright...we have our fight's and whatnot but at the end of the day that's what makes us, us! we've learnt to get along with each other cause bickering just get's us no-where" i say and shrug, Rocky looks shocked, what? "er...what's wrong Rocky"

"i cannot believe you just said that!" she says "my smartness must me rubbing off on you again!"

"yeaaah it must be" i say sarcastically! i do my homework and i know words, i'm not dumb really i just have to act the dumb one cause she's the smart one! i actually get A's on my test papers i know what's going to happen, she's just going to make me feel dumb like she always does so that she'll make her feel better, i know i'm short, but come on i have feelings you know!

* * *

half an hour later-

"i really must go" i say, truth being i don't want to spend another moment with these two...they are just getting on my nerves!

"aww stay Cece pleassseee" Rocky begs, nope I've got to go home

"sorry Rocky, I've got to do my Art homework!" i say yeah that should do it!

"you do Homework?" Gunther ask's

"yeaah" i say, "i do actually do it, i just forget it sometimes..." and Rocky just burst's out laughing, great friend, even if it is fake, i know it's fake and she's making it very obvious that it is! and she says i'm stupid...gee!

"good one Cece" she just says then i just give her a 'i'm serious look' and she stops laughing "oh your serious...goodbye then Cece"

"bye" i say as i run out! thank god for that!

* * *

-1 hour later-

"so Rocky's seriously in a relationship with Gunther?!" my boyfriend laughs

"yes..they we're kissing and everything! i never saw that one coming!" i say

"i didn't either..." he says "but i never saw me and you coming what we are"

"and how did that playout for you?" i ask joking around

"pretty good" he says and he leans in to kiss me and i lean in to, but Flynn's unlocking the door and be both pull away

"hey" my little bro says

"hey" we both say

"wanna watch a movie and have Chinese?" i ask

"do i!" Flynn shout's boy is he hyper...and this is my family! without my mom and Jeremy, i'd say we're coping pretty well!

* * *

**don't worry...this is not the end! and there's a poll on my profile with something to do with Truth or Dare so vote on that please...max of 4 votes :P and i know it's not the best chapter, i was rushing it :P **

**Replies:**

**Glee Clue Rock: thanks :)**

**Sappy: yeah she is! and now you don't have to wait haah!**

**Joy 98: haha yeah! i try to add a bit of humor! and yes what Logan said was very sweet**

**AllyWilsonR5; yeah she is...but hey! what can you do...**

**DarkNight18: hehe yeah! thanks for the idea! :D**

**AlexdandraDuffield: yes! haha i got asked to put some Runther in...so i did ;) **

**k-cat: now you don't have to hah! **

**Regan: hhaah lol! sorry about that :/ **

**Leo lover: haha! thanks! and here's the next chapter :P **

**Guest: thanks :D **

**Sibuna lover: though it didn't happpen this chapter...thanks for the idea i'll keep that in mind :D**

**Review for chapter 10! **

**TBC**


	10. Expected and Uninvited guests

**hey guys! i know i'm a bad person, i haven't updated this story in ages! sorry... o.O**

**Replies:**

**AllywilsonR5: i don't think i did all my stories, but hey! i did almost all! :D haha! **

**Sappy19: hehe...i'm not someone to give away spoilers... haha! and now you don't have to wait :D**

**DarkNight18: :D. and sure...it's not just going to be words now haha! and i don't really know, but i hope you get over your writers block o.O and lol! Shakespearean story haha! i wouldn't say it's Shakespeare lol! it doesn't have star crossed lovers, whiches, a girl pretending to be a guy, ect.. it's not that dramatic! i don't think it is anyway o.O **

**glee clue rock 1251: haha! thanks :D i just write, i'm hoping they are great o.O**

**jaffa .cake11: haha! where are you then lol! :D i don't see you... lol! :D you can always bug me at school haha! :P though you never actually bug me to update at school, which i find slightly weird haha! not that i'm saying to start doing so! :P hehe thanks! i just got a idea stuck in my head and next thing you know a two-shot becomes a story! :D and glad you love it it's my job to make people love my stories otherwise i must be doing something wrong lol :P**

**Gleemamia123: hehe thanks! xx**

**AlexandraDuffield: 1) haha couldn't agree more lol! :P 2) good if people didn't love the story or even like it, i must be doing something wrong haha :D 3) no and yes i mean i did watch season 2, but i kept on missing episodes of season 3, so you know and when they all add onto another and you start watching half way through the season, it's like what..? you know what i'm saying? but yeah i do love House of anubis. i'll just have to watch the reruns when they start showing them from the first episode again.. :D but i always did ship Peddie, i shipped fabina to but i know that Nina's not in season 3 so.. oh and Amber and Alfie, that was a funny couple! haha i can't remember their couple name right this moment though... lol :D**

**Theloveshipper: haha! yeah she's being evil :P**

**mrsnormanreedus818: yeah i'll continue, people love this story so i'm not going to stop writing it...don't worry :D and encase you haven't figured i love cogan too. though doesn't Rogan happen in the show? ._.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shake it up, the writers, producers and Disney** **D****oes...**

* * *

-half an hour later-

Logan's POV-

so we decided on having a Chinese for our dinner, but we also decided to have our friends around, so Cece invited Deuce, Dina and Ty round, and they came, but Ty brought round Tinka as well, don't get me wrong we like Tinka but we didn't think about inviting her because she usually does thinks with Gunther and meaning that Gunther would want to come and would want to bring Rocky round. so yeah. but weirdly enough Tinka was with Ty when Ty got the phone call from Cece, so he invited Tinka round to because he didn't want to leave her out. but Ty was out anyway so Rocky doesn't know about Ty's whereabouts. but meaning we couldn't order the Chinese until they got here, but they were quick so the Chinese should be here any moment now.

"so what should we do first?" Cece asked everyone

"we could watch a movie?" Deuce suggested and everyone nodded their head

"what movie though?" Dina asked

"have a look what we got" Flynn said and everyone went over to the DVD cabinet to decide on a DVD. then i heard someone knocking on the door

"ooh Chinese is here, i'll answer it!" i said, as i got up picked up the money, everyone chipped in and answered the door

"hi, that will be $40" the Chinese delivery person said , $40! i nearly said out loud then i remembered that everyone's here so it will cost a bit of money, i handed the delivery person the money, but we were $5 off

"hey as someone got another $5 on them right now?" i asked, my wallets in my bedroom so i don't have anything on me right now

"i got $3" Cece said as she walked over to me and handed me the money

"and i got $2" Dina said as she gave me the remainder of the required money

"thanks girls" i said and handed the delivery guy the money and i swear he shook his head at me as he handed me the food

"have a nice meal now" all he said and walked off, prick. i closed the door and walked back into the apartment with the food. and we all dished it out, re-heated it in the microwave and sat down on the sofa.

"what movie are we watching?" i asked them all, and sat next to Cece, it's taking every ounce in my body not to put my arm around her

"you'll see.." Cece trailed off and smirked at me, uh oh i do not like the look of that. the movie starts and i groan

"Breaking Dawn part 2?!" i exclaim, i don't wanna watch this!

"yeah" everyone says and starts eating their Chinese

"evil people!" i tell them all and start eating

* * *

-at the end of the movie-

finally! that is over! i mean it's good, but i'm not into that crap, and i swear i hear someone crying **(remind you of anyone Emma? :P) **so i turn on the lights and its

"Tinka are you crying?!" i ask her and everyone looks at her

"no, i'm just having a allergic reaction" Tinka says

"to what?"Ty ask's and Tinka just sighs

"alright, i am crying" Tinka says and i only just noticed that she hasn't got that stupid accent, good! cause that accent is annoying with a capital A!

"so what should we do now?" Dina ask's

"how about spin the bottle" Deuce asks, uh oh

"do we have to?" i ask and Ty, Deuce, Dina and Tinka just nods their head

"okay Flynn i think it's time for you to go to bed" Cece says

"but i don't want to!" Flynn replies to her and Cece gives him the 'death glare' "you know what i'm going to bed night everyone!" and he runs into his bedroom and everyone erupts with laughter then we are interrupted with a knock on the door, and Cece gets up and answers it

"hey Cece" i hear a voice, female

"Rocky...Gunther what are you doing here?" Cece ask's them and i motion for everyone to be quiet and i stand up and go to the door to talk to them, this is gonna be one hell of a night

* * *

**there's chapter 10! and sorry for the lateness of it!**

**review for chapter 11!**

**TBC!**


	11. Slumber party madness

**hey guys! i'm really really really REALLY sorry for the wait!**

**and i'm really sorry i haven't updated any of my shake it up stories in ages! truth being I've had major writers block with both of them. and i sorta lost inspiration for them. but it's back now! so yay! so i'm going to try and finish these shortly! here's the next chapter enjoy! :D oh and i'd like to thank Tigergirl0626 for this idea! i cant say how much i really appreciate this! thank you SO SO SO much for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shake it up or the characters in it. Disney does.**

**-replies are at the bottom for this chapter, figured you'd want to get reading as soon as possible hehe- :-)**

* * *

Cece's POV-

"Rocky... Gunther what are you doing here?" I question. absolutely confused why they are even here in the first place. i hear someone stand up and walk over here, and it turns out to be Logan. probably won't help after everything, but never the less I'm glad he's concerned about me. But let me tell you, tonight is going to be one hell of a night.

"you know me cece, never one to stay away from a slumber party right? though i am surprised you invited everyone else but me and Gunther. why would that be Cece? why?" she questions, is she seriously for serious.

"you know why" i just say and she looks shocked, well terrible acting shocked.

"Cece, i thought we had put that behind us!" she said faking hurt. i'm not as stupid as people think, i know when someone is acting and she is definitely acting right now.

"yeah i guess, come on in" i say and open the door wide enough for them to walk in, i caught a glimpse of Logan looking at me puzzled, but i also caught Rocky & Gunther smirk to each other, they are up to something. i know it, i'm going to be asking everyone to keep an eye on them, whatever they are up to, they aren't going to get away with it, that's for sure.

"i think they are going to be up to something" Logan whispered to me, and i nod in agreement. "i caught them smirking at each other" the then adds on, thank god i wasn't seeing things.

"same here" i tell him "we're gonna have to keep a close eye out for them" then add, then walk back to the living room, with Logan following me.

"Rocky... Gunther?!" i heard everyone say shocked. glad to know me and Logan weren't the only one shocked that they turned out here.

"what? you guys didn't honestly think i'd miss a slumber party, did you?" Rocky said as me and Logan walked in, and by the corner of my eye i saw her smirk evily to me, now i definitely know she's up to something, the question is, what is it she's up to?

-Gunther's POV- **(short)**

you all are probably wondering why i'm helping Rocky out with this plan. you see i also think it's wrong that Cece and Logan are together, now that they are step-siblings. i know they aren't blood related i still think its wrong. see i believe Rocky as i saw them being all couple like myself, so i know that they are together, they don't know that i know. only Rocky knows. But not only do i think it's wrong that they are together, the thing is, is that i love Cece, like a lot. ever since the time she pretended to be my girlfriend and what not, i have really fallen for her. i think it was really sweet what she did for me and ever since then, my feelings for her have grown. Now i don't want to hurt her or anything but i do want this relationship to be exposed, so the only way to do that is the plan that me and Rocky have come up with. That way then they will be forced to break up, Rocky can have Logan and Cece will fall in love with me when she see's that Rocky & Logan are together. it's a fool proof plan. Now your probably wondering what the plan is, but trust me all will be revealed soon. Trust me. they'll never see it coming.

* * *

**so how was that? i know it's short but i just wanted to get it up and its really just a filler chapter! the big plan is happening in the next chapter! :D** **Just telling you now there isn't many chapters left of this, i don't know how many to be exact but there isn't many, it will probably go up to 20 chapters, maybe more maybe slightly less. **

**-replies-**

**GleeclubRock 1251: hehe thank you! :D hope you liked this chapter!**

**DarkNight18: i never said i minded lol XD but okay! call it what you want to hehe XD that's good that you've gotten over your writers block, i know what that feels like, trust me, i've had it with both of my shake it up stories for the past couple of months and it really annoyed me. and i can't wait to read more of hunted XD. glad you loved the last chapter, hope you liked this one! :D and trust me, after what i have planned for it, you're never gonna see it coming ;) and yeah, i kinda felt bad that Ty is left out after all these couples... lol :D **

**Emma11041: haha yep! it was funny, and a great day out! hehe! whats to say it won't happen when the Hunger Games end LOL XD glad your loving the story so far! :D and well lets see if i do keep it up lol XD**

**GleeMania123: thank you! xx**

**K-Cat: glad that you love it, sorry for the late update though :/**

**StylishFashionista: aww thank you! i'm happy that you think it's amazing and that you love it! i loved your review thank you! and now you don't have to wait...ish lol XD**

**Kandra: sorrry! it just happens lol! i can't help it! i hate cliffhanger endings but when you write them it just happens. i don't plan it you know :P**

**Guest: yeah i know there's a lot of drama... and sorry for the late update, it wasn't my intention :/**

**ImGonnaCallYouFern: hehe glad you think it's amazing and again sorry for the late update -.-**

**Oh So Friendly Enemy: lol XD i needed to write it. sorry! writers block -_-**

**RainbowLover196752: everyone wants to see what happens lol XD and thank you! i'll keep that in mind :D**

**PinkFlamingo1127: sorry about that, i'll make them longer soon trust me ;) and i know it's been a while i'm really sorry! and thank you for saying it's the best Cogan story you've ever read :-)**

**Mam01: sorry for the Delay! but there it is! :D**

**Ajaxadm: sorry! i never intended to leave it for this long! **

**Review for the next chapter! :D**


End file.
